


Gilbert/FeMC oneshots

by clae



Category: God Eater (Video Games), God Eater 2
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clae/pseuds/clae
Summary: Personal collection of one-off writings (and occasional artwork) of my favorite pairing in God Eater 2.





	Gilbert/FeMC oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> I _finally_ cleared Rage Burst in time for God Eater 3 next month and my thirst for Gilbert/Female Protagonist is coming back at full force. Since the English fandom seems to be dry of Gil/FeMC contents, have to make some on my own, I guess. 8’D
> 
> Takes place shortly after the Caligula Xeno story battle in Difficulty 14.
> 
> This turned out a bit longer than the initial word vomit I had planned. Oh well. As usual, unbeta’d, and English is not my first language. Apologies!

 

 

If there was one thing that never ceased to make Gilbert feel worried about his Captain, it was the fact that no matter how borderline-nosy she was when it came to lending her hands to help people, she _never_ listened to her own words not to shoulder everything by oneself. Especially when it came to her own feelings.

Blood Captain Irisca was never the type to let her emotions got the better of her - not in public, anyway. Even amidst the negativity caused by the deterioration of the Spiral Tree and the Intelligence Division’s missteps, the Blood Captain always managed to retain her composure and quell the unrest of everyone under her command, giving the ray of hope they desperately needed to persevere in this situation. Even in the face of decisions she personally felt conflicted for like Livie’s assignment to Blood, she always managed to keep cool head and give the rationalization needed to convince others to go along with said decisions.

Still, just because she was rarely seen with strong emotions in front of others did not mean she was incapable of one. If anything, the members of Blood felt the need to stay with her at all times _exactly_ because she always tried to keep her personal feelings in check for their sake. They knew very well that unlike her usual levelheaded appearance, her emotions were like a dam waiting to broke - which she always insisted on letting out in private to avoid worrying her teammates.

Of course, they all knew she was not fooling her teammates at all, but she was so stubborn about it despite her own words to them that all they could do in the end was to do what they could to remind the Captain that they were there for her. For Ciel, it meant looking through all possible courses of action they could take based on the data of the Spiral Tree and more researching of Blood Bullets those might be more effective against whatever monstrosity awaiting them there. For Nana, it meant making extra food for Captain to keep her healthy and making sure not to use the wrong ingredients _for once_. Meanwhile, for Gilbert, it meant researching God Arc upgrades those might suited her best for going against whatever Dr. Rachel had planned for them and - more importantly - _being there for her_.

Which was why Gilbert couldn’t help but to feel angry at himself now. He had no idea how long he (and if Livie and Lindow’s presence behind Irisca said anything, then Ciel and Nana too) had disappeared, but judging from Irisca’s face as he was reunited with her the moment the Caligula _thing_ appeared, it was clear from her face that their disappearance hadn’t done any good to the building-up stress that had finally caught up with her. To hell with the fact that it was Dr. Rachel’s fault in the first place for basically _kidnapping_ him (using Kate’s image, at that), right now he was more angry at the fact that he wasn’t around for his Captain when it was needed.

So as soon as he landed the final strike and the body of that Caligula monstrosity fell to the ground, Gilbert made a run towards Irisca. He should probably be worrying about himself right now after whatever Dr. Rachel did to him with those black butterflies of hers, but right now all he could think about was to _he had gone for too long, he had to be beside her now_.

“Captain—”

Gilbert didn’t manage to go beyond calling her name as he suddenly felt himself knocked off-balance, his back nearly hitting the ground if he wasn’t pulled back soon afterwards. When he finally regained his balance, he saw Irisca was sitting before him, her head was resting on his chest as her arms were wrapped around him.

“Don’t disappear on me like that ever again, you _idiot_.”

Gilbert wasn’t sure what to make of his Captain’s voice. She sounded like she _wanted_ to get angry, but she seemed to be so drained of energy from both the battle and trying to hold her emotions back the entire time that she could not muster any strength to be angry at all. On the other hand, he noticed how her figure was gradually relaxing at his touch as he awkwardly put one of his hands on her back, which he took as a good sign before pulling her closer.

However, he was soon caught off-guard when Irisca finally tilted her head up to face him. Before him was not the usually calm and determined expression he had grown accustomed to seeing when she was in the presence of others. Instead, tears were streaming down her face, which was painted with both fear and relief.

“Ciel, Nana, and _especially_ you…there’s no doubt, no doubt at all that you’ll make it through...” Irisca’s voice started to crack as she tried to keep herself steady even while she continued crying. “But Romeo and Julius…she, she took them when we didn’t expect it! And I…I should have known something was wrong when that Einherjar appeared! What if she managed to do something to all of you?! What if, what if…!”

For a while, Gilbert was not sure how to respond; consoling people was never his strong suit, let alone a girl. That was Haru’s specialty, not his. He eventually settled to making circling gestures on the mauve-haired girl’s back as she was crying herself out, and continuing to do so when he noticed she was pulling closer to his chest.

He briefly glanced at Livie and Lindow behind her, who just gave silent nod before he returned his gaze to his Captain. Even if there didn’t seem to be any Aragami around, Gilbert had gone for long enough and the entirety of the Spiral Tree seemed to have fallen into Dr. Rachel’s influence that they should probably be retreating soon before she sent anything else from beyond her sleeve. However…

However, right now, he was also relieved. Seeing his Captain, who always kept her emotions bottled and never listened to her found family not to shoulder everything by herself, was not holding back her emotions for once made him feel at ease. Even though it was probably more due to the fact that her personal threshold had long been passed, the fact that she just allowed him to see her being vulnerable instead of insisting on putting up brave face all the time was almost enough for him to think it was worth the extra trouble they might have to face later.

He just hoped she wouldn’t revert back to her usual stance of stubbornly shouldering everything by herself after this, but that was a concern for another time. He waited for Irisca’s sobs to finally subside before he finally spoke.

“…Sorry for making you worried, Captain.” Gilbert said apologetically when his Captain finally pulled back and looked at him once again. “And…thanks for coming for me,” he gave another glance to Livie and Lindow, “you two, too. For that, and for looking out for Captain.”

Irisca responded by giving him the smile he had grown fond of.

“Well, you’re back, so I guess I can forgive you for that.” Irisca said as she finally let Gilbert go and stood up, giving her hand to assist him afterwards. “Anyway, I know you’ve just returned, but are you up for rescuing Nana and Ciel later? After the medical check result is all cleared, of course.”

Gil just nodded in response.

“At your command, Captain. Oh, and…”

Irisca almost let out a yelp when she suddenly felt she lost her balance, only to be stopped by Gilbert standing before her as he pulled her closer once again.

“…I’m home, Iri.”

Irisca could not muster any energy to protest, having been drained from crying earlier. So instead, she just gave him a brief smile and returned his embrace before he finally let her go.

“Welcome back, Gil.”

**Author's Note:**

> I...may make edit to this later because I had difficulty of projecting what I had in mind for this into actual writing. Oh well. ~~This is why I'm more of a drawing person _(hides back into drawing corner)_.~~ >.>"
> 
> Gilbert...is challenging to write. I pictured him to be the type who, while obviously kind, is not that good at displaying it especially verbally?? With "anger born from worry", witty internal monologues, and an air that basically reeks he's so _done_ with nonsensical stuffs like Emil but concerned about them anyway into the mix. Granted he is improving but yeah.


End file.
